


Southern Comfort

by madrefiero



Category: Cape Wrath | Meadowlands
Genre: AU, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, mild bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrefiero/pseuds/madrefiero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Set in a small town in Georgia. Jack Donnelly was a loner. He had been ever since they were kids and his folks died.  There were all sorts of crazy rumors about him. His solitary nature had only added fuel to the fire. Her daddy always told her to keep away from him, “Don’t you be runnin’ around with Jack Donnelly, Mazie. That boy ain’t right.”  She couldn’t put her finger on what it was that made him stand out. Whatever it was, her body had picked up on it immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danger or Desire

She noticed him as soon as he walked in. She couldn’t put her finger on what it was that made him stand out. He looked like any other guy in town. Flannel shirt, ball cap, worn out jeans and boots. Maybe it was the way he carried himself. Maybe it was his mouth with full lips and tongue flicking a toothpick around. Maybe it was the way he stared at her, undressing her with his eyes and not giving a rat’s ass if she caught him looking or not. Whatever it was, her body had picked up on it immediately.  Whether it was danger or desire, it made her heart race.

Unsurprisingly, he sat alone in the back corner of the restaurant.  Jack Donnelly was a loner. He had been ever since they were kids and his folks died.  There were all sorts of crazy rumors about him. His solitary nature had only added fuel to the fire. Her daddy always told her to keep away from him, “Don’t you be runnin’ around with Jack Donnelly, Mazie. That boy ain’t right.”  

“Hey, Jack. Whatcha want to drink?” she asked.  He raked his eyes slowly up her body before answering in his deep, gravelly voice, “Just get me a Coke, hmmm?” “Yeah, okay. You know what you want to eat or do you want me to give you a little longer?” He rolled the toothpick over to the other side and smirked slightly, leaning closer to her. “I know what I want to eat. Problem is, what I want ain’t on the menu.” Mazie felt her cheeks flush as he glanced down between her legs and back up again quickly. “I…I’ll just give you a minute then,” she said and walked away quickly. As creepy and inappropriate as he was, she couldn’t deny the effect he had on her. If she even thought about Jack Donnelly’s plump lips on her like that, she was pretty sure she was going to need some new panties. 

She took a deep breath to collect herself, poured a Coke, put on her best smile and walked back out to his table hoping he couldn’t tell he’d affected her. “Here you go, sweetie,” she said as she set his drink down on the table. His face hardened. “Don’t call me “sweetie,” he growled, sliding his hand up the inside of her thigh, under the hem of her skirt. “I am _anything_ but sweet.” She glanced around nervously to make sure no one could see them. “What can I get you for supper, Jack?” Her eyes fluttered closed and she bit her bottom lip as he massaged her through her panties. “I already told you what I want, Mazie.” She whimpered quietly, causing the corner of his mouth to tick up into a smirk. “Jack,” she said in a breathy voice. “I have other tables. You’ve got to order or you’ve got to leave.” He immediately withdrew his hand, as if nothing were amiss, leaving her wanting. “Just get me a sliced pork sandwich basket, would ya?” As she walked away to put in his order, she replayed what just happened in her mind. Why hadn’t she stopped him? Slapped him? Screamed? Anything? She knew why. She thought to herself, “I’m definitely going to need new panties.”


	2. Break Time

She kept stealing glances at Jack as he ate. More than once she nearly tripped when he licked barbecue sauce from the corner of his mouth. She avoided his table as much as she could while still making sure to give good service. “Would you like anything else, Jack?” she asked as she brought him his check. His eyebrow cocked up and she immediately regretted her choice of words. “As a matter-of-fact, I would, Mazie. I’d really love to have some _pie_ for dessert.” The way he said it, the look in his eyes, she knew he meant it and goddamn if she didn’t want to give him exactly what he wanted. “We close in an hour, why don’t you come back then?” Her voice sounded more nervous than she intended. She almost sounded like a frightened little girl. His nostrils flared and he yanked the waistband of her skirt, pulling her down close enough to growl in her ear. “Yeah, well, you see I don’t want to wait that long.” She looked around, panicking a little, praying no one could see. “You’re going to take a quick break. Get Rosalie over there to cover your section, hmm, and head to the ladies room.”

 

She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. She did as he instructed, talking to Rosalie while he paid his check. Once she knew her tables were covered, she hurried into the restroom. He came in a moment later, bolting the door behind him and immediately grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling it hard, causing her to yelp. “You hush, girl. You don’t want anybody to hear you.” He held tight to her hair, his fist against her scalp and steered her to one of the stalls. “Take your drawers off,” he demanded. She reached up under her skirt and slid her panties down around her ankles before stepping out of them. “Give them to me.” She bent down, picked them up from the floor and handed them over. He twirled them in his hand once before shoving them in his pocket. “Stand up on the toilet and put your other foot right there,” he said pointing at the waste bin on the wall. When she did, he hiked her skirt up around her hips, turned his hat around backwards and buried his face in her pussy.

 

He wasn’t gentle, not that she’d expected him to be. He had as firm of a grip on her ass as she did the top of the stall to keep her balance. His stubble was like sandpaper on the inside of her thighs, scratching her with every movement. He sucked hard on her clit, flicking it with the tip of his tongue causing her breath to hitch. He plunged two fingers inside her roughly. “Goddamn, Jack!” she cried. He didn’t pay her any mind, just kept fucking her with his fingers while he ate her like she was the best dessert on the menu. Her knees started to shake and she started to pant as she felt the scorching heat building inside her. She put her hand on the back of his head, pushing him harder against her and bucked her hips up to meet his face. He quickened his pace, moving his tongue at lightning speed, latched tight onto her clit. He added a third finger and fucked her harder and faster. She came hard, unable to hold in her screams. “Ahhh, fuck!” She let out a string of swearing as she came, her whole body shuddering in pleasure.  After she stilled, he pulled back and licked his lips. Jack pulled her panties out of his pocket and used them to wipe her juices from his hands and face. “Now that’s what I call a good fuckin’ dessert,” he said and walked out the door. 


	3. After Hours

The rest of her shift was uneventful. Mazie was looking forward to closing time. She just wanted to get home and get to bed. She replayed what happened with Jack over and over in her mind. She was disgusted at herself, but still completely turned on. She hadn’t really wanted any of it, not at first anyway. She’d gone to the bathroom willingly enough though, hadn’t she? She’d been completely intoxicated by him in the moment. Drunk from the pleasure he was giving her with his fingers in the middle of the dining room. Knowing they could’ve been caught at any moment was strangely exhilarating. “Hello? Earth to Mazie!” She felt heat flooding her cheeks and quickly shook her head to clear the thoughts from her mind as she realized the diner manager was talking to her. “I’m sorry, Miss June. What did you say?” Miss June gave her a concerned smile, “This wouldn’t have anything to do with that no good Jack Donnelly would it? I saw the way he was lookin’ at you. Like you was a piece of meat or somethin’. You stay away from him. Y’hear me? Anyway, I need to get home early. My oldest girl just called. She’s done broke my dish washer. Got soapy water flooding my kitchen. Can you close up for me? Just leave the deposit in the safe and I’ll take care of it first thing tomorrow mornin’.” Mazie nodded. “Yes ma’am. You go on and get home. I’ll handle everything here.”

As soon as the last customer paid and left, she took the money to the back office, counted it out and locked it in the safe. The busboys had cleaned the tables and washed all the dishes. She walked back out to the dining area to turn off the lights and screamed when she saw someone standing just inside the door. The door she knows for a fact she locked before going to the back. “That ain’t no way to greet your favorite customer, Mazie,” Jack drawled. “Jesus Christ, Jack. You scared the shit out of me. How the hell did you get in here? I know good and well that door was locked. Anyway, we’re closed.” He just shrugged and rolled the toothpick in his mouth over to the other side. His eyes were dark, predatory and it frightened her. “What do you want, Jack. You’re scaring me.” He groaned a little and his jaw shivered. “I really wish you hadn’t said that.” He sauntered over to her, fisting his hand in her hair again and trailing his nose up her neck inhaling her scent as if he could smell her fear. His close proximity both frightened her and excited her.

He reached between her legs, sliding his fingers between her folds and feeling how wet she already was. “Mmm, that’s what I thought. That sweet little cunt of yours is dripping for me already.” Her face burned as she flushed half out of embarrassment, half out of anger. She rose a hand to slap him, but he caught her by the wrist and twisted her arm behind her. He laughed darkly. “You want to play rough, do you?” He tightened his grip in her hair, causing her to wince. “Now, girl, you got one chance to say no to me. One. If you don’t say anything, I’m taking that as a yes. Y’understand?” She nodded. He guided her over to one of the booths. “I’m going to fuck you now, Mazie. This is your one chance to say no.” She looked up at him, her eyes half crazed with fear and need. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. “Yes,” she whispered, her voice trembling. She was mentally screaming at herself for saying yes. It was as if her brain and her body weren’t communicating properly. She wasn’t really sure he would have stopped even if she did say no. 

He grunted and untied the bandana that he wore around his wrist. He used it for a makeshift rope, binding her hands behind her back. He bent her over so her top half was laying on the booth table and kicked her feet apart, spreading her legs. She whimpered as she felt his fingers toying with her again. Rubbing against her clit, sliding inside her. She was moaning when she heard the tell-tale sound of his belt buckle, then zipper being opened. She gasped when he shoved himself inside her roughly. He leaned over her, reaching around her with hand to rub against her clit. “Now, you’re not going to come until I say.” He pounded into her relentlessly while he rubbed her. She whined, feeling helpless, worried about what he would do if she disobeyed. It felt so good though. Despite the rough way he was fucking her, his fingers were surprisingly delicate on her clit, moving her quickly towards an orgasm. She could feel her muscles starting to tighten. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. It wasn’t working. Damn him. When she would start to regain her composure, he would rub her faster and pump harder into her aching pussy. She wanted to come, so badly. “Jack, please.” She was nearly in tears. “Please let me come.” She struggled to free her hands thinking if she could just bite down on her knuckles it would help. 

“Shut up, you little slut!” he yelled and smacked her ass with his free hand causing her to lose control. She had denied herself too many times to hold on again. She felt the white hot explosion course through her body. Her body shook and she screamed out unintelligible noises, panting and moaning. Jack growled into her ear, “I told you not to fucking come until I told you to.” She gasped as he pulled her hair, jerking her head back. He took the fingers he’d used to rub her with and shoved them in her mouth. He fucked her harder than she thought possible then. She felt his movements becoming erratic and uncontrolled. The closer he got to coming, the harder he pulled her hair. Finally he came, grunting as his hot come filled her throbbing pussy. She sucked on his fingers, tasting herself there until he finally collapsed on top of her. He pulled out of her, his come dripping out of her and onto the floor. He watched her as he fastened his pants and belt again. “You get that mess cleaned up now. Y’hear?”


End file.
